1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a media disk storage container and, more particularly, to a media disk storage container provided with printed paperboard sheets forming the package surfaces. The container is particularly suited for but not limited to the storage of compact audio discs, CD ROM's and other laser-readable discs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, "jewel boxes" have been used as containers for compact discs and the like. As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,085, the standard jewel box comprises clear plastic base and lid panels which are hingedly connected along one side. Printed promotional material is inserted in the lid and base panels that so that it is visible to the consumer. The assembled jewel box is then wrapped in a plastic film.
A disadvantage of the traditional jewel box is that the sharpness and clarity of the graphics of the printed material, which play an important role in sale and advertising, are often degraded by having to view the graphics through the plastic panels of the base and lid, due to the reflections created by light striking the plastic. Moreover, the material used to produce the jewel box is fragile, the plastic panels and hinges being easily broken if the jewel box is dropped or compressed.
A further disc storage container design, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,230, utilizes nonplastic folded paperboard panels. However, the paperboard of this design is not highly durable because it is exposed along the folded edges. Moreover, the design is complex to the consumer, as the paperboard must be manipulated in the plastic container after purchase. Another disadvantage of this design is that special machinery must be used to assemble the container and load the CD and accompanying pre-printed insert.